


Loves

by tricksterlovegodling



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tarzan (1999), Tarzan - All Media Types, Tarzan and Jane (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterlovegodling/pseuds/tricksterlovegodling
Summary: Jane doesn't realize she's falling in love with the handsome ape-man who saved her life but she's very aware of the atraction his body has on her.





	Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Robert Canler is a character in the Tarzan and Jane cartoon that became the animated series, his presence in this story wasn't planned but I welcomed it anyway.  
> I published this a while ago in Wattpad, so not stealing this. The prose is mine, the characters aren't.

She could never deny that looking at the boy stired in her desires that had kept silent untill now. Before the jungle her only experience had been Canler's midnight visit a year ago.  
He had climbed up to her window and rapped at the pannels so she would know he was there and unlock it to let him in. And so she had. He kissed her lips immediately making Jane's head spin. For a moment there was nothing but their kissing. Only through her own discomfort did she notice Bobby's clothes were soaking wet and dripping.  
She handed him a robe and took his clothes closer to the fire. Before climbing back in bed and under the blankets, she handed her friend one for himself. They lay side by side holding hands and talking about where they would live once they were married.  
Jane knew he didn't mean it. Neither did she. Bobby was a bit of a liar, she knew it. They were just making some memories for when they actually had to grow up. Marrying Bobby wouldn't be the worst that could happen but it would not be the best for them either. At least they liked each other, and was more than could be said about too many marriages.  
He kissed her again before sunrise and left. And that had been her most sinful experience untill now.  
This morning the wild boy was back full of curiosity towards anything human. Daddy and Mr. Clayton were surprised to see him. Jane would have expected more satisfaction in being proven right but it actually didn't make up for how ready they all were to believe she was mad.  
Mr. Clayton soon lost his patience with the boy and the communication barrier that separated them from him. The professor seemed delighted by the challenge while Jane was impressed at how fast Tarzan understood books were important to Jane and her father and show curiosity towards that. But his discoveries were much more elementar than that. He tried their food and made faces at every new flavor. The surprise on his face was so evident Jane and her father could only laugh. As the boy tried to copy their sound, the realization that laughter wasn't a part of that boy's life fell on them and it was a dark unexpected notion.  
Whenever Jane needed a minute the boy tried following her. It was equally flattering and annoying. Daddy would keep the boy by his side so she could get her privacy. Otherwise the boy would have followed her on every bodily function.  
By evening they were all very tired. Still they sat and talked for as long as they could manage. It helped them falling asleep faster if they were too tired to remember how dangerous the jungle really was.  
Jane took her lamp inside and tied her tent flap shut. As she began undressing a presence could be detected. Using her arms to cover her breasts, she turned around and there he was. Closer than she would have expected.  
"That's just rude!" she chided even though she knew it was beyond Ape-man's comprehension.  
It should be so simple, she told herself. There he stood showing his (mostly) naked body with no shame. His face had some signs of confusion. The girl told herself that he would leave if she kept staring but that wasn't what she wanted.  
Jane lowered her arms instead allowing the boy to see what he was so curious about. Even if he left now, he had just gotten more than any boy who had ever looked for her favor. But Tarzan wasn't about to leave. He approached slowly as though giving Jane time to change her mind. She doubted he would take it well if she did but she wouln't.  
He touched her breasts without any purpose except his own curiosity. The girl could finally give in to her desire of touching him. The day before had been too overwhelming so Jane was too busy fearing for her life to pay atention to his body and the feelings it caused. This day though, had been torture. The whole time thinking about his muscles, his eyes, his mishappened hands.  
His nipples had been a distraction all day long. Now she could circle them with her fingertip. His abdomminal muscles were compeling too. Tarzan's muscles were elongated not rounded. Anathomy books showed men's muscles more rounded than Tarzan's, like Bobby's. He was like Michelangelo's David except streched up. She had no other standards for comparission.  
She breathed heavily and felt too much when he explored her nipples. It was agony! How to make him stop? She held him in her arms in a tight hug. She had no idea how he would react but he just hugged back. His breath warmed her hair and she was lost in his scent so different from the clogne other men often gave off.  
Then she felt it. Something poking her belly coming out of his loin cloth. Jane knew what it was and didn't want to look. She stepped back and went to bed. Burried under the blankets, she saw his approach. He just sat there next to her hoping for something Jane didn't know what.  
She made room for him on the bed and the boy showed doubt before accepting the invitation. He seemed surprised by its comfort at first but Jane's presence soon took over his interests. His atempt to pull her covers startled the girl. She'd never had to explain Bobby why he wasn't supposed to do that. But Jungle-man here had no idea what it meant to be a gentleman. Gentle would probably get you killed in the jungle. And the boy had saved her life and brought her back to camp. She couldn't bring herself to be mean to him.  
He didn't understand why he might want to cover himself to sleep. Still he let Jane show him how it was done. Once he was settled the girl came closer to him. Her back against his chest. She took his hand and held it, his arm across her. He liked that. Jane wondered if he would be satisfied for the moment. She feared how much she wanted him.  
It was difficult falling asleep but she must have. She woke up to him sucking her nipples and touching her breasts. Jane felt a loud sound forming in the back of her throat and tried to swallow it. A wimper came out. He hesitated and looked up, so the girl took his face in her hands and kissed him on the lips. It was obvious that Tarzan didn't know kissing but he learned fast.  
He was sucking passionately on her lips when Jane's tongue touched his. Once again Bobby crossed her mind. He had used his tongue to kiss her once and that had gotten her outraged back then. Now it was her idea. There was no denying the effect Tarzan had over her.  
Things got so heated so fast Jane was frightened. She placed both her hands on his chest trying to put some distance between them. He looked surprised but not worried like Jane. He didn't know there was anything to worry about. In the dark it felt like they were the only two people in the world and there was no reason they shouldn't do what they pleased. They went back to spooning and neither of them fell asleep after that.  
Trying to be as proper as she could with wild man in bed with her, Jane made an effort to control her desires and fall asleep. She held his hand close to her face, so she decided to smell it. Soon it wasn't enough and she licked it. Then she took his index finger in her mouth. She wondered if people did that. She thought so when her mind was filled with dirty thoughts she couldn't admit in daylight.  
Tarzan's hands outlined her shape and explored what they could without breaking the rule of the blanket. He pressed Jane's body against his and smelled her hair. The girl was curious about his body too, particulary the part pressed to her behind. Now it felt just like a finger poking at her. She considered letting go of his hand and feel her way to his thing. Yet Jane wasn't over how strong those feelings were. She was afraid of herself.  
It was still dark when the birds began their various songs. It was no shakesperian nightingale, more of a savage simphony with so many unknown instruments that both sounded pretty and reminded her how vast the jungle was. He had to leave. The men would soon be up and she would never let them see the boy coming out of her tent.  
Tarzan's was confused by the sudden change in her. He noticed it had something to do with the morning but he was yet to find out the rest. She kissed him before pushing him away.  
* * *  
The sun was high and the heat unbearable. Daddy had dozed off on top of his notes and Mr. Clayton had set up a hammock for himself and was snoring, his shotgun at hand. The heat affected her as well but differently. She felt sticky and impatient. Tarzan was immune though.  
He streched out his hand in an invitation for Jane to acompany him. Where she didn't know. But there was no good reason to refuse. They wanted each other's company and she wanted to explore and come back alive. Her pace made him impatient so he picked her up and carried Jane through the trees and vines to their destination: a small waterfall that pooled right where they were.  
Jane was surprised at such beauty but she also mistrusted her eyes. Certainly danger waited for her to reach for refreshment and then attack. Tarzan proved her wrong by going in first. So the water was safe. Except now there was another matter to consider.  
He was coming back for her, so Jane made a gesture telling him to wait and so he did. She had decided. The only people she didn't want seeing what she was about to do were asleep at camp, there was no one else. The girl took her clothes off and made her way to the water.  
She lost her balance after two steps and Tarzan came to her aid. Once again they were hugging, her breasts against his chest, his lips against hers. She was already breathless when the boy broke their kiss and went for her breasts. He grabbed them and sucked her nipples in a way that should have been painful but it was just maddening.  
She kept her eyes shut tightly lest she would start thinking of she was doing. It was best to let herself feel than think right now. Her hands felt their way down his hard abdominal muscles to find something just as hard bellow. She didn't know what to do with it, and she didn't want to handle it too roughly and hurt him.  
Remembering her thoughts from the night before, the idea came back to her and she didn't wait for doubts to follow. The girl lowered herself and put it in her mouth. Sucking on it wasn't a decision, it just had felt like the obvious next step. She wanted it.  
Tarzan's moan sounded like a scream. Before Jane could worry, though, her mouth was filled with something so alien she could only spit out. It was his seed, she realized too late. Would he be upset that she had rejected it? It didn't look like he cared. He just sat there looking drowsy and stupid. She laughed. There was some pride in seeing what she could do to a man.  
For a while nothing happened. So Jane stood up and slowly found her way back into her clothes. She dried her hands on her clothes and picked up her sketch book. The jungle was simply fascinating and now she was sure no harm would come and disturb her apreciation of the flowers. So much diversity, it was just lovely! She started planning a next trip there, it was too much to document in one day. Surely Tarzan wouldn't object to going there again.  
Where was Tarzan? She lifted her head already panicking and imagining herself lost in the jungle, and found him hanging on one arm and one leg from a tree limb much closer than she could have expected. Thank goodness he was the one keeping her safe! She was so startled she laughed out loud.  
Despite the sound coming from the waterfall, her laughter carried. Tarzan looked worried.  
"Do we have to leave?", she asked.  
"Leave", he agreed. He had learned that word in the morning, and now he found the moment to use it. He even nodded, Jane noticed, for that one second he had sounded and looked confident on what he said.  
Once more he picked her up and carried her while he swang effortlessly taking them back. Jane felt more comfortable now about being so close to him. It was nice to feel his warmth and drown in the smell of his skin.  
When they got to camp Daddy was just glad she was back, acting like she was a misplaced object he was sure had never gone anywhere. That was Daddy, he wasn't interested in the petty details of her day, only in what she had seen and thought.  
Mr. Clayton on the other hand voiced out a "Where have you been?" full of mallice.  
He probably didn't realize how much she already disliked him, and the question didn't help. She exageratedly looked around before answering. "I suppose we went that way." She pointed at some random direction and tried to look as stupid as he did.  
Immediately after that she went back to showing Daddy her sketches. Tarzan observed their interaction and sometimes mimicked their words and gestures. When daddy wasn't looking Jane would make funny faces at the boy and then immediately change back to her composed self the moment daddy turned to her.  
He didn't laugh. Actually he lowered his gaze lost in thought, frowning. Jane wondered what kind of thoughts went through his head. She would never know. But it was impossible not to imagine.  
At night Tarzan was back in her tent. Jane couldn't really believe only last night she had been so frightened of what she felt. She might not know anything else but she was sure she wanted him. He stood expectantly while Jane undressed. Finally she went to him, took his hands in hers and kissed him.  
It wasn't long before Tarzan let go of her hands and started exploring her body. His hands went to her buttocks and separated her cheeks, causing Jane's legs to tremble and her breath to escape her body. His fingers kept searching for what was different from his body in hers. He kneeled and spreaded Jane's labia apart. His fingers found moisture and in its center an entrance. One finger went up the entrance and the girl squirmed and wimpered in response. He pulled his finger out, smelled and licked it. Jane had no idea what was arousing in that but something surely was, since Tarzan decided he had to taste her first hand, sticking his tongue to replace the finger. The tongue went on exploring and touched a spot that had the girl gasping to contain her urge to scream. He did it again and got the same response -- muffled gasping and shivering legs. He suck it like he did to her nipples and Jane couldn't control herself. She was concentrating so hard in being quiet she didn't pay atention to her weakening legs which gave off.  
Tarzan eased her onto her back and before he could think of doing something else, Jane pushed his head back in place. He continued that new kind of kiss having his head wraped by the girls legs. She didn't want him to stop and her legs had acted on their own. The same was true for her rocking hips, what was happening there wasn't on purpose.  
And then it happened. She came and it wasn't the agreeable but discreet sensation of pressing your thighs together. It was overwhelming, took her over completely and all she could do was keep herself from being loud. Her mind was cotton, her legs fell apart and she didn't care about a thing in the world.  
She was so taken by the pleasure she didn't know what Tarzan was doing. He was inside her and there was no pain at all, contrary to what she was told. His back and fourth movements felt familiar somehow. And most important they touched her where she had never been touched. She came again, not as hard but hard enough to make her forget herself (not so much she couldn't keep quiet).  
The boy showed that he understood the need for silence and muffled his moans as best as he could. His final moan sounded like pain to Jane though his face afterwards denied that. He looked as peaceful and complete as Jane felt. They held each other close and was a while before Jane guided him to bed with her.  
They were together and it felt right. Nothing else mattered even if she suspected it would by daylight. Right now though they were the only two people in the world. They were lovers, they were alive. They were Tarzan and Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfic I wrote actually. I welcome feedback, specially if you want to tell me what was your favorite /least favorite part is


End file.
